pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eyeless Jack - Początek
Młody chłopak siedział w cieniu drzewa w swoim ogrodzie za domem. Niewiele można było o nim powiedzieć. Był to zwyczajny dzieciak z rudawo-brązowymi włosami i oszałamiającymi piwnymi oczami. Zasnął godzinę wcześniej w trakcie czytania książki. Teraz jego szczupłe ciało spoczęło oparte na pniu wielkiego dębu, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w rytm jego spokojnego oddechu. Tylnymi drzwiami domu, do którego należał ogród, weszła właścicielka i zbliżyła się do chłopca. Uśmiechnęła się, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i potrząsnęła nim delikatnie. Otworzył odrobinę oczy i przetarł jedno z nich wierzchem dłoni. Odzyskał ostrość widzenia i ujrzał uśmiechniętą twarz swojej matki mówiącej słodkim i uprzejmym głosem: "Jack, słonko, czas wstawać." Chłopak wstał chwiejnie, jego ciało trwało nadal w półśnie, i zapytał, "Hmm? Co... Która godzina...?" "Około szóstej, kochanie. Twój ojciec może być w domu w każdej chwili" odpowiedziała i skierowała się z powrotem do wnętrza domu. Jack skinął głową, a następnie pochylił się, aby podnieść swoją książkę. Spadła z jego kolan, kiedy wstawał. Chwycił stare, mocno już zużyte tomisko i podążył za swoją matką, ziewając i przecierając oczy po drodze. Kiedy dotarli już do środka, Jack był już praktycznie całkiem rozbudzony. Gdy siadł na jednym z krzeseł jadalnianych, zauważył, że jego matka już nakryła do stołu, i to więcej miejsc niż zwykle. Znowu ziewnął i spytał, "Mamo, dlaczego nakryłaś cztery miejsca?" Spojrzała na niego, wnosząc jedzenie do pokoju i ostrożnie stawiając na stole, "Twój ojciec przyprowadza przyjaciela na obiad, kochanie. Pamiętasz Davida, czyż nie?" Jack zastanawiał się przez chwilę, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kim był ów David. Nagle coś go olśniło. "Masz na myśli przyjaciela z pracy taty? Tego, który przyszedł na moje urodziny w zeszłym miesiącu?" spytał dla pewności. Jego rodzicielka skinęła głową i wyszła z powrotem do kuchni, kończyć przygotowania do kolacji. Ojciec Jack'a pojawił się dziesięć minut po tym, jak wszystko było już przygotowane na stole, w towarzystwie wysokiego mężczyzny o czarnych włosach. Gość był dość chuderlawy, miał przyjazny wyraz twarzy, na której zawsze widniał troskliwy uśmiech. Dwaj mężczyźni weszli do jadalni, ojciec Jack'a pocałował na powitanie gospodynię i usiadł, David poklepał jeszcze Jack'a po ramieniu zanim zrobił to samo. Rozmowa rozpoczęła się niemal od razu. David uśmiechnął się do Jack'a. "Jak leci, mistrzu?" Jack wzruszył ramionami. "Dobrze." Przez resztę kolacji się nie odzywał. Zawsze się tak zachowywał, gdy David był w pobliżu. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale coś w tym mężczyźnie go denerwowało. Słuchał w milczeniu jak dorośli rozmawiali o pracy, dopóki jego matka nie zabrała naczyń, wszyscy udali się do salonu. Chłopiec siedział na końcu kanapy z kolanami pod brodą, rysując, podczas gdy dwaj mężczyźni oglądali niesamowicie nudną grę w golfa w telewizji. Około ósmej wieczorem David zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia. Uściskał mamę Jack'a i pożegnał się ze wszystkimi. "Obiad był wspaniały, Mirando. Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy, Jonathan. Do widzenia, Jack!" Pomachał ręką do chłopca i wyszedł. Jonathan i Miranda siedzieli na kanapie, kiedy mama zapytała Jack'a, "Chcesz obejrzeć film, kochanie? " Jack pokręcił głową i powiedział, że jest zmęczony i po prostu pójdzie spać. Tej nocy Jack nie spał, tylko leżał w łóżku wpatrując się w sufit. Nie lubił Davida. Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę, było z nim coś nie tak. Następnego ranka Jack obudził się, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i wyciągając ręce wysoko nad głową. "Kiedy ja zasnąłem?" zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Po chwili jednak odrzucił tę myśl i zszedł na dół na śniadanie. Na stole w jadalni leżał talerz z goframi, a obok karteczka z notką. Jack zjadł śniadanie i przeczytał wiadomość od matki. "Jack, wyszłam do sklepu z Susan. Niedługo wrócę. Buziaki, mama." Kiedy Jack wrócił poszedł na górę, na strych, który zamienił się w przestrzenne miejsce, gdzie mógł malować. Ponieważ był młody, Jack kochał sztukę i marzył, że pewnego dnia jego obrazy i zdjęcia będą pokazywane w muzeach. Jego rodzice pomogli mu przekształcić zakurzony strych do obszaru roboczego, więc chłopak mógł robić to, co kochał. Około dwóch godzin później usłyszał skrzypnięcie przednich drzwi na dole i jego matka zawołała go. Pobiegł na dół i pomógł jej z zakupami, a następnie usiadł z nią na kanapie i oglądał House MD. Dzień był cichy i zupełnie normalny. Jego ojciec wrócił do domu wcześnie i przyprowadził Davida ponownie. Zjedli obiad i David opuścił stół. Dziś wieczorem rodzice Jack'a wyszli, bo była druga sobota miesiąca. Miranda i Jonathan pożegnali się z synem, gdy szli do drzwi, zostawiając go samego na noc. To było normalne dla niego. Skulony na kanapie, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, szybko zasnął. Jack był zaskoczony głośnym pukaniem do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegar stojący na stoliku do kawy. Północ. "Kto przychodzi tak późno?" pomyślał, wciąż oszołomiony. Zmęczony podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł oczy. Powoli wstał i otworzył drzwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył, kto był po drugiej stronie. Mężczyzna stał na ganku. Miał na sobie granatowy mundur i odznakę. Na skraju ulicy stał samochód policyjny z włączonym kogutem. Oficer spojrzał na Jack'a, oczy miał zimne i bez emocji, kiedy mówił: "Witaj, synu. Jak masz na imię?" Jack był nerwowy. Dlaczego policja przyjechała do jego domu? On odpowiedział cicho: "Nazywam się Jack, proszę pana." Policjant skinął głową i zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie: "A ile masz lat, chłopcze?" "Jedenaście." Znów skinął głową. "Twoimi rodzicami są Miranda i Jonathan?" Tym razem to Jack skinął głową. Policjant przesunął ręką po włosach i spuścił wzrok. Gdy spojrzał w górę robił wszystko, co mógł, aby uniknąć patrzenia Jack'owi w oczy, gdy mówił. "Ugh, dziecko... Myślę, że powinieneś iść ze mną..." Jack wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej, po czym zapytał: "Czy mam kłopoty?" Policjant był tym zaskoczony i odpowiedział nerwowo : "Nie, nie! Nic z tych rzeczy! Ja...ja wszystko wyjaśnię, kiedy dojedziemy na komendę..." Jack był nerwowy, ale dał się zaprowadzić do radiowozu. Wpatrywał się w oparcie fotela przed nim całą drogę do policji. W jego głowie kotłowało się milion pytań, co się stało. Do czasu. Samochód zatrzymał się przed dużym budynkiem z cegieł w centrum miasta, wprowadzili chłopca do środka. Jack myślał, że prawie wszystko było załatwione. Mężczyzna siedział w pokoju wraz z kilkoma policjantami. Trochę plików czekało na dużym okrągłym stole. Jack usiadł przy stole, po przeciwległej stronie stołu. Nie chciał na nie patrzeć, bo był pewien, że wie, co się stało. Mężczyzna odchrząknął. "Witaj, synu. Jestem detektyw Horus. Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?" Zagadnął mężczyzna. Młody brunet pokręcił głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Czuł się, jakby jego wnętrzności skręcały się i wiedział, że jeśli coś powie, to się rozpłacze albo zwymiotuje. Detektyw westchnął i kontynuował: "Synu... Nie wiesz, jak boli to, co zaraz ci powiem, ale... twoi rodzice nie żyją." Jack spuścił wzrok. Starał się nie płakać, ale łzy wdarły się do jego oczu same i spływały po policzkach. Policjanci przez chwilę patrzyli pełni żalu i współczucia, po czym opuścili salę. Detektyw Horus pozostał w pozycji siedzącej, sam na sam z Jack'iem. Starzec oparł łokcie na stole, splótł palce i oparł na nich podbródek. Czuł się źle, mówiąc to dziecku, ale biznes to biznes, a on miał inne sprawy, więc musiał z tym skończyć. Horus przyglądał się szlochającemu chłopakowi, po czym powiedział: "Ponieważ nie masz żadnych żyjących krewnych będziemy musieli umieścić cię z przyjacielem swojego ojca, człowiekiem o imieniu David. Wiesz, masz szczęście. Gdyby nie zgłosił się po ciebie, to znalazłbyś się w rodzinie zastępczej." Detektyw wstał z fotela i pomógł dojść Jack'owi do tylnych drzwi, gdzie czekał na niego David stojący przed samochodem. Wciąż miał przyjazny uśmiech i przytulił Jack'a, a kiedy ten był wystarczająco blisko, powiedział: "Jest ok. Jest ok, mistrzu. Wiem, że utrata rodziców to smutne przeżycie, ale będę dbać o ciebie. Zobaczysz. O nic się nie martw." Jack pociągnął nosem i potarł go przed wejściem do samochodu. Położył się na siedzeniu, gdy David usiadł za kierownicą. Pojechali z powrotem do jego domu. Dom był duży, z zadbanym ogrodem i ozdobnymi drzwiami. Był mniejszy niż dom Jack'a, ale chłopca nie obchodziło to w tym momencie. Po zgaszeniu samochodu, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wszedł do domu i powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku. Jack odwrócił się do niego i zapytał: "Nie zabierzemy stamtąd moich rzeczy?" David spojrzał na niego. Jego uśmiech stał się dziwny. "Nie będziesz ich potrzebować" Powiedział. Szybko chwycił chłopca za kołnierz z tyłu jego koszulki i rzucił go do szafy w przedpokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi. Jack uderzał pięściami o twarde drewno i krzyczał o pomoc, ale człowiek, który, tak myślał, był przyjacielem jego ojca, krzyknął gniewnie: "Zamknij się bachorze!" Chłopak skulił się w kącie ze strachu. Miał wrażenie, jakby siedział tam od wieków, nim usłyszał skrzypnięcie przednich drzwi i odgłosy przejścia obok szafy. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi, starając się usłyszeć, co się dzieje. Nie rozpoznawał tych głosów. Pierwszy z nich powiedział: "Taaak, masz dziecko dla nas?" Jack usłyszał odpowiedź i świst niesionego papieru. "Tak. Nazywa się Jack. Jest całkowicie zdrowy." Inny nieznajomy powiedział: "Jest trochę za młody." "Słuchaj, nie przeciąłem przewodów hamulcowych jego rodziców na darmo! Zabierasz go, czy nie?!" Warknął David. "Dobra. Dostaniemy coś za niego. Gratulacje, David, w końcu spłaciłeś dług. Gdzie on jest?" Odezwał się ponownie nieznajomy. "Szafa" było to jedyne słowo, które Jack usłyszał, nim szczęknął zamek i chłopak został wyciągnięty z szafy za włosy. Obok niego, jak przez mgłę, widział jakąś sylwetkę, która powiedziała nieco rozczarowana: "Jeśli ucieknie, może powiedzieć, kto mu to zrobił." Druga postać wyglądała jak kobieta. Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego, a następnie zwrócił się do Davida: "Co on robi?" David wzruszył ramionami i zgasił na stole papierosa. "O ile wiem, jest malarzem." Jack zaczął płakać, gdy zobaczył cień mężczyzny wyciągającego nóż. Ten powiedział: "Mam nadzieję, że podoba mu się czarny kolor, bo to wszystko, co od teraz będzie widział" Krzyczał, kiedy człowiek wydłubywał mu oczy nożem. Następnie przeciągnęli go do samochodu i wrzucili siłą do bagażnika. Gdy już wyszli, David spojrzał na kałużę krwi na podłodze i w przedpokoju. Powoli wstał i podszedł do niej. Dwoje oczu spoczywało na środku kałuży, zaszklone martwym, krwawym blaskiem. Wziął jedno z nich i wpatrywał się w nie. Miał zirytowany wyraz twarzy, kiedy pomyślał, ile czasu zmarnował tylko po to, żeby znaleźć jedno dziecko. Splunął na oko i rzucił z powrotem na podłogę. Dwoje przestępców osiągnęło cel przed wschodem słońca. To był stary budynek na wsi. Miejsce wyglądało, jakby było opuszczone wieki; dziury w dachu, okna zabite deskami. Farba na ścianach popękała i w wielu miejscach nie było jej w ogóle. Mężczyzna podniósł Jack'a z bagażnika, kładąc mu rękę na plecy, i zmusił go do wejścia do domu. Chłopak słyszał krzyk i płacz z drugiej strony, gdy przechodził. W końcu został popchnięty do pokoju. Jego porywacze zaczęli dyskutować, co powinni z nim zrobić. Usłyszał, jak wymieniali makabryczne pomysły. Wtedy powiedzieli: "Za młody" W końcu jeden z nich westchnął i powiedział: "Wytniemy mu organy. To zdrowe dziecko, więc dostaniemy za nie sporą sumkę." " C...co?!" Zawołał Jack, ale został uderzony w głowę i mężczyzna mruknął do niego: "Zamknij się" Kobieta poszła do drugiego pokoju i przygotowała narzędzia, podczas gdy człowiek zaciągnął chłopca do pokoju i przywiązał do metalowego stołu na środku pomieszczenia. "Idę sprawdzić inne dzieci" Powiedziała, gdy jej partner chwycił skalpel. Skinął głową i zabrał się do pracy. Rozciął bok przestraszonego chłopca i wyszarpnął jego nerkę. Zanim rozpoczął usuwanie, kobieta wbiegła przez drzwi i krzyknęła: "Jednego z nich brakuje!" "Cholera! Musiał uciec!" Zaklął mężczyzna. "Uważasz, że pobiegł na policję?" Kobieta wydawała się zdenerwowana. We frustracji przesunął dłonią po włosach. "Tak, ale nie mógł odejść daleko. Nigdzie nie dojdzie na piechotę. Niedaleko jest ambona. Możemy go poszukać." Później Jack siedział w celi skulony, niewidomy, ale dziwnie spokojny. Czekał na dwóch przestępców, by wrócili i go w końcu zabili. Siedział na zimnej kamiennej podłodze, myśląc o tym, jak to wszystko się stało. Nagle jednak przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał. To, co David powiedział im wczoraj. Przeciął hamulce... "David zabił moich rodziców!" To spostrzeżenie sprawiło, że był zły. Wstał i zacisnął pięści, podnosząc rękę do tyłu. Uderzał w ścianę, gdy znów usłyszał kroki. Odruchowo odwrócił głowę w stronę ich źródła, chociaż nic nie widział. "Nie rób tego! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę!" Krzyknął do niego żeński głos. Nie rozpoznał tego głosu. To nie była jego porywaczka. Usłyszał dźwięk kliknięcia, a następnie odgłos otwierania drzwi, który rozniósł się ciężkim echem w małym pokoju. Jack poczuł, jak jakaś dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do przodu. Dziewczyna znów przemówiła: "Jestem Janette. Musimy iść szybko. Mogą wrócić w każdej chwili!" Szli dalej. Jack coraz głośniej słyszał inne dzieci. Janette zatrzymała się, gdy głosy było słychać tuż obok nich. Mówiła, a jeden z nich odpowiedział: "Dee, czy jesteśmy gotowi?" Dee odpowiedział: "Tak. Mam klucze, więc niech wszyscy wsiadają się do samochodu." Sześciu nastolatków pośpiesznie pobiegło do samochodu i odjechało. Janette wyjrzała przez okno, gdy zobaczyła ich porywaczy jadących za nimi z karabinem. Odwróciła się do Dee'a, który prowadził, i krzyknęła: "Gazu!" Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy pojazd przyspieszył, unikając pierwszego zestawu kul. Jack oparł się o szybę i słuchał szumu miasta. Nie zauważył, że ktoś był w pobliżu, aż poczuł dłoń na czole. W głosie Janette można było usłyszeć zmartwienie: "Masz ciepłe czoło. Twoja krew robi się coraz ciemniejsza... Dobrze się czujesz?" Wzruszył ramionami, a ona położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. "Jack, to może być sepsa. Prawdopodobnie dostałeś infekcji z powodu ich brudnego sprzętu..." Zatrzymała się i czekał na jego odpowiedź. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy odwrócił głowę w stronę okna i powiedział: "Jest w porządku..." Westchnęła. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Jack kłamie, ale nie miała zamiaru naciskać w tej sprawie. Chciała dać mu czas do przemyślenia, przecież trafił do nich dzisiaj. Oni wszyscy mieli długi dzień; najpierw ucieczka z tego domu tortur, potem musieli siedzieć przez sześć godzin na komisariacie, gdzie każdym z nich składał zeznani , a na koniec dostali pobyt w hotelu, podczas gdy policja szukała ich rodzin. Janette usiadła na podłodze obok Jack'a i starała się nawiązać rozmowę. "Czy masz jakieś hobby?" Milczał przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział: "Byłem kiedyś artystą..." Spojrzała na niego, a następnie spuściła wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinna pytać. Ciekawość zwyciężyła, i zapytała: A więc...Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?" W powietrzu było wyczuwalne napięcie, niosące ze sobą gęsty mrok nocy. Gapił się na ulice miasta, pozbawiony oczu, i powiedział: "Mam zamiar namalować nowy obraz..." Mówiąc to ruszył do drzwi, zabrał swoją czarną bluzę z kredensu. Jack już otwierał drzwi, gdy ręka na ramieniu zatrzymała go. "Co ty sobie myślisz?!" Wykrzyknęła Janette. Jack odpowiedział proste: "Wychodzę" Zaprotestowała. "Jack, jesteś ślepy! Jeśli wyjdziesz sam, to koniec! Poza tym, jesteś jeszcze chory! Musisz się zobaczyć z lekarzem!" Strząsnął jej rękę i powiedział: "Janette, jestem wdzięczny za wszystko, co zrobiłaś, aby mi pomóc, ale są pewne rzeczy, o które muszę zadbać... niektórych rzeczy muszę się dowiedzieć. Muszę zrobić to sam." Jack nie dał jej żadnych możliwość. Podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł z hotelu. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie iść, więc wędrował ulicą. Nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, że ludzie gapili się na niego. Był ślepym chłopcem, a jego oczy pokryte były bandażami nasączonymi krwią, idącym ulicą sam. "Dlaczego oni patrzą na mnie? Jestem maniakiem..." pomyślał z westchnieniem. Pewnie, że był bezoki. Tak naprawdę nie potrzebował więcej oczu. Kiedy został oślepiony jego pozostałe zmysły wyostrzyły się i mógł stworzyć obraz świata wokół niego, w jego umyśle, dzięki zmysłom węchu, słuchu i dotyku. Minął kilka sklepów i stoisk, na których sprzedawano różne przedmioty. Poczuł zapach jedzenia dochodzący z restauracji i usłyszał masę dźwięków których kiedyś nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Przechodząc obok stoisk sprzedaży Jack zabrał jedną maskę z lady, zostawiając na niej dwadzieścia dolarów. Sprzedawca zauważył to. "Dzieciaku! Hej, dzieciaku! Dzieciaku, dałeś za dużo! Czy nie chcesz reszty?" Krzyknął za nim. Jack nie odpowiedział. Nie dbał o pieniądze. Zamiast tego ściągnął bandaże i trzymał je w dłoni, a następnie puścił, pozwalając im unieść się na wietrze. Założył niebieską maskę na twarz. To była zwykła niebieska maska, zupełnie zwyczajna. Jack stał na skraju ulicy i zawołał taksówkę. Gotowy i zdecydowany wyruszył, aby rozpocząć swoje ostatnie arcydzieło. Kierowca zawiózł go tylko do punktu, w którym kończy się granica kraju, więc zapłacił mu i ruszyli. Miał długą drogę przed sobą, a zanim dotarł do celu, zrobiło się chłodno. Założył kaptur, próbując uniknąć zimnego wiatru i przyspieszył kroku. Chciał się tam dostać przed wschodem słońca. Dotarł do zgrzybiałego, starego budynku, kiedy słońce było już wysoko. Samochód stał na podjeździe. Kilka świateł w domu było pozapalanych. Słychać było stamtąd głosy, krzyki przez okna. Jack wkradł się cicho do domu. Gdy był w środku usłyszał głośny trzask, jakby coś uderzyło w ścianę, i głos mężczyzny. Jack uznał, że porywacz krzyczy na partnerkę. "Co teraz zrobimy, Cassie? Gliny są już w drodze do nas!" Jego partnerka, Cassie, krzyknęła: "Nie wiem, George! Może mógłbyś przestać krzyczeć do mnie i chociaż raz sam coś wymyślił!" Chwycił skalpel z tacy na stoliku w korytarzu i stanął w drzwiach, opierając się o drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Żaden z przestępców nie zauważył go, aż powiedział: "Nie martwiłbym się o policjantów, gdybym był tobą. Istnieją gorsze rzeczy od nich." Cassie i George spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. "Co takiego?" Zadrwiła Cassie. Jack wyprostował się i stanął tak, by zasłaniał im widok. "Ja." "Kim jesteś?" George splunął na niego. Jack wzruszył ramionami i powiedział tonem nieco beztroskiej pogawędki. "Och, tylko dzieckiem... Któremu pozwoliliście żyć." "Mam tego dość!" Krzyknął i chwycił zardzewiałą rurę z ziemi. Poszarżował na dziecko, trzymając broń nad głową, ale Jack uniknął ciosu i wbił mu skalpel w brzuch. Cassie patrzyła, jak George zostaje pchnięty z powrotem na ścianę i jak Jack wyrywał mu wszystkie narządy, siekąc skalpelem bez opamiętania. Na podłodze utworzyła się plama krwi, mięsa i kawałków organów. Jack stanął nad martwym ciałem, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. "Wytniemy ci organy..." Mruknął szyderczo. Cassie chwyciła pistolet z tylnej kieszeni jej spodni, ale trzymała go za plecami, więc nie mógł go zobaczyć. "Co... co ty...?" Kiedy to mówił, wydawał się chwiejny i przerażony. Jack skupił swą uwagę z powrotem na Cassie. Mierzyła w niego pistoletem, ale obawiała się pociągnąć za spust. To dało Jack'owi wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zbliżyć się do niej i podciąć jej gardło skalpelem. Krew była wszędzie. Jack roześmiał się złowrogo, podniósł maskę i zlizał ciepły szkarłat ze swojej ręki. Cassie zaczęła kaszleć. Krew sączyła się z jej ust, kiedy wykrztusiła: "Jesteś...potworem..." Potem zsunęła się po ścianie, martwa. Jack patrzył na nią przez chwilę, myśląc. "Potwór...? Myślałem to samo o tobie." Odrzucił ją i wrócił do miejsca, gdzie George leżał na stosie własnych narządów, i podniósł go za włosy. Krew zmarłego rozmazał na palcach i zaczął malować na ścianie. Wymalował na białej, złuszczonej ścianie dwa słowa: "Eyeless Jack" Wziął torbę Georga, leżącą na ziemi w kącie i włożył skalpel do środka, po czym przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. "To było wspaniałe, pracować z tobą... ale to arcydzieło jeszcze nie jest skończone. Jest jeszcze jeden uczestnik." Myślał głośno. Jack wyczuwał w holu zapach własnej krwi. Mężczyzna nawet tego nie wyczyścił. Zatrzymał się, przypominając sobie, co wydarzyło się w tym domu. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ale także wzmocnił jego determinację. To miejsce należało do człowieka, który zabił jego rodziców. Wspiął się po schodach i zajrzał przez drzwi do każdego pomieszczenia, aż doszedł do jednego, gdzie czarnowłosy mężczyzna spoczywała na łożu. Nie odpoczywał długo. Kiedy Jack wszedł, drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała i obudziła Davida, który spadł z łóżka i przyjął obronną pozycję. "Nie chcę żadnych kłopotów, weź pieniądze i kosztowności, co chcesz. I zostaw mnie" Błagał. "Nie chcę pieniędzy, David" Powiedział Jack bezuczuciowym głosem. Zmarszczył nos, ale potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy rozpoznał głos małego intruza. "J...Jack?" Chłopiec skinął głową. David uśmiechnął się niewinnie i powiedział: "Jack! Tak mi przykro. Ja... ja jechałem po ciebie, chciałem cię znaleźć... naprawdę! Wybaczysz mi za wysłanie cię z nimi, prawda?" "Oczywiście, że wybaczam ci, David." Odpowiedział głosem nadal pozbawionym emocji. Starszy mężczyzna z ulgą odetchnął. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przyjazny, fałszywy uśmiech, gdy ten kierował się do drzwi. "Więc... co mogę ci dać? Czego chcesz?" Jack roześmiał się ponuro. Tuż przed wyciągnięciem skalpela i rzuceniem się na człowieka powiedział tylko: "Twoje oczy." Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza